


In a place not to far awhile, but in a time long passed

by ThelividBox



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: (Paul and patryk is the only ship at the moment for sure in this), And I mean slow, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Other, Pirate AU, Ratings and warnings may change, Slow Build, cause we have to go through the past before we can get to the good stuff, it starts off when they are kids, not just the floating ones, old time au, tell me what ships you want my children, there are probably going to be ships, though it depends on what the readers want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThelividBox/pseuds/ThelividBox
Summary: In a place not to far away, but a time long passed;there once lived A l̶o̶n̶e̶l̶y̶ prince,A Fisherman's s̶a̶d̶ sonA Orphaned U̶n̶l̶o̶v̶e̶d̶ MonsterAnd A s̶c̶a̶r̶e̶d̶ Fearsome pirate.One day each of these planned to run away, and fate had it so their paths would cross,though one can only wonder if that is a good thing.





	1. The l̶o̶n̶e̶l̶y̶ Handsome prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There once was A l̶o̶n̶e̶l̶y̶ Handsome prince

In a land not to far away but In a time long passed, their once was born a child of the crown  
All whom set eyes on the child where striked with awe as they where entranced by the young princes looks.  
Many people believed The boy to be an angel, a gift granted upon their kingdom by the gods themselves; and that with him they could be lead into a time that freed them from their struggles and woes,along with it bringing it a world of peace.  
though as the years slowly counted by  the state of the kingdom did anything but,  though instead depression, famine and death spreed across the lands.  
And as the prince grew so did his looks, though his fair face seemed to be the only thing liked about the boy.  
Due to his looks even from a young age he was known for being very vain not only that, he was appalling at studies, somewhat slow, not to mention weak and clumsy.  
So by age 10 the people no longer thought of him as a angel, nor a gift;  
for if he was how could he let his kingdom fall into such ruins if he was?  
How could the person meant to save them be so slow and dull?  
And how could a gift from the gods be good at nothing but looking attractive?  
do to that he was often kept inside the palace.  
He often found himself wanting nothing more then to go outside of those walls, to prove himself worthy of being king and to show him in a better light.  
well that was at least what the young price told himself, deep down he knew why he longed so much to leave.  
The sinking feeling embedded inside his chest, silently whispering to him in his lonesome.  
He doesn’t want to be alone anymore, he didn’t want to be just a pretty face for people to like.  
He wanted people to care about him for being himself a̶n̶d̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶f̶a̶c̶e̶.  
So one One sunny summers morn Prince Matt made a plan to run away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy, and I would love suggestions on what way you want this story to go or what ships you want this to involve.  
> <3  
> (please forgive mistakes in this story and point them out to me so I can save myself from embarrassment)


	2. The Fishers s̶a̶d̶ son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There once was a The Fishers s̶a̶d̶ son

On the rocky sea’s not to far away, but in a time long passed;  
There was born a child with a warm smile.  
though said smile came with a cost as all great things seem to do, with the birth of one came the death of another.  
A now widowed fisherman held the infant in his arms, he found himself wanting to be upset or even angered that the child was the stole the life of his beloved wife.  
Though One look at the child’s teeth-less smile, he felt all of those feelings wash away as he began to crack one as well, a single tear making it’s way down his dirtied cheek.  
He knew that his wife would have loved the boy, so as should he.  
And as the years passed The young boys smile seemed to draw in others, and seemed to make friends no matter where they sailed with ease.  
His father often using the smile to help him sale the day’s catch.  
Though all friends he would always leave once they found out his and his fathers status, no matter how hard the boy tried one by one they would leave his live never to return again,  
and so then once again he and his father would sail out into the deep blue.  
Someday’s he would wonder if the waters were destined to be his one and only companion.  
And so the sinking feeling deep inside of him only grew stronger.  
He wanted nothing more then to make a friend, one that would not leave him just because he wasn’t wealthy or even well off.  
And so when the docked in a new land one sunny summers day,    
Edd planned to run away and leave his past behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy, and I would love suggestions on what way you want this story to go or what ships you want this to involve.  
> I will try to get at least one chapter out a day, though I can make no promises.  
> also sorry for this being so short the first four will be pretty short as it just talks about each character.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a place not to far a way, but in a time long passed; There was A Orphaned U̶n̶l̶o̶v̶e̶d̶ Monster

In a orphanage not to far a way, but in a time long passed;  
A new born  m̶o̶n̶s̶t̶e̶r̶ baby lay barren on the cold steps of a Orphanage.  
A hushed cry leaving his lips as his small hands reach out at nothing, as if pleading for someone to come back and wrap him in a warm and loving embrace.  
Though said plead would have been in vain, for instead of a hug he was greeted with a scream of terror; causing his cries to grow louder in pitch.  
A woman’s knees shock in fear as she stared into the too black sockets in the baby’s head where his eyes should rest.  
that night it seemed as if the caretakers talked for hours debating on whatever to do with the hell spawn they where now in obligated to take care of.  
many opted to leave him out in the cold to die or even bring upon the child’s death themselves, though they feared the wrath of the gods o̶r̶ ̶d̶e̶m̶o̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶c̶a̶u̶s̶e̶d̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶y̶ if they should take a life of a the boy.    
And so that is how his life in the orphanage began.  
Although the dubbed monster boy lacked eyes they found that he could see just fine, which only made the workers and children stray away more.  
Though they both gave him a hard time, treating him like trash or the freak he was.  
though as the years passed interaction with the boy got more rare as some swore that if they look into the child’s eyes or, lack there of, They would be faced with their greatest fear, making it so people were less likely to bother him.  
though he didn’t mind. Why should he care what people thought about him or thought of him?  
At least that is what he tried to tell himself, though deep inside it left him with a gaping hole in his heart.  
He hated the whispers that followed him, the harsh and cruel worlds which they though was unheard flowing into his ears.  
He wanted to leave his horrid place, He wanted to find somewhere where he wouldn’t be treated like the monster he was taunt to think of himself as.  
So on one Sunny summer day, Tom made a plan to steal a boat and run away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy, and I would love suggestions on what way you want this story to go or what ships you want this to involve.  
> Okay I lied, Here is another chapter tonight.  
> Updates should be once a day.
> 
>  
> 
> (also wanted to add another tidbit about tom's life as a child.   
> Some of the other kids would make fun of him when he was really young by telling him that his father was a coconut t̶h̶e̶y̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶b̶o̶w̶l̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶b̶a̶l̶l̶s̶ ̶b̶a̶c̶k̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶n̶ and his mother was a pineapple and until he turned 7 he thought that that was true )


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a ship far away, but in a time long passed; A s̶c̶a̶r̶e̶d̶ Fearsome pirate

On a ship far away, but in a time long passed;  
The wail of a baby goes unheard as the ship thrashes from side to side with the rage of a thousand storms.  
The sound of thunder rings as the ocean gnashed and moaned trying desperately to swallow the ship hole and drag it deeps into it's never ending depth.  
It was thought that On that day all aboard the ship perished and now rest in Davy Jones locker,  
That was also the thought's of two young sailors as they viewed upon the wreckage.  
Though that thought was quickly proven false as the sound of a babies cries reached their ears.  
making their way to the sound of the source they where greeted with the sight of a small infant floating safely in a small cradle  
Though his skin be red from the sun beating upon him, he looked unscathed.  
The two sailors were filled with shock and amazement, as how could have a small thing survived such a storm?  
No matter the reason on that day the two sailors decided that they would take in the child and treat him like their own although being a young age themselves.  
As the the years came and passed, the baby began to grow into a fine young boy.  
or that is what the two sailors would say, though in reality he was far from.  
Ever since he was old enough to walk he gained a habit of nicking peoples possessions though he would do so by spinning a brilliant web of lies to gain the person trust.  
which worked perfect as once he was done he could just ask the sailors to set back off into sea never to return again, it was a endless cycle for the boy.  
and by the age of 10 he had gotten quite good at it.  
though every time he would, a shiver of fear would shot up his spine; for he was scared to get caught.  
though deep down he knew part of him wanted to get caught, wasn't that the reason for doing these things?  
It was at first, though as he grew he began to get addicted to the feeling, the fear, excitement of doing something your not supposed to.  
Though he wanted more, he always would. he cared deeply for the sailors who took him in, though he wanted to leave.  
His biggest dream was become the most fearsome pirate ever to sail the seven sea's. One that would scare even the most fearless person.  
And so on one sunny summer day, Tord made a plan to runaway and start his journey to become just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied again here is another for you tonight!  
> now we can get to the real story.  
> (the two sailors are Paul and Patryk, don't worry they will be back and actual characters in later chapters.  
> When they took in tord they where around 16 give or take a couple of years. I will leave that up to you guys)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy, and I would love suggestions on what way you want this story to go or what ships you want this to involve.  
> <3  
> /The next chapter should be out tomorrow, I wasn't able to work on it due to testing today though I promise I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible/   
> Also let me add that depending on what ships are most wanted the story could take different path, so in in end there might be different version of this story but with different paths taken.


End file.
